


The coffee must be really good here

by Codango



Series: Sitting in the street [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Eavesdropping, F/M, First Kiss, Hiding, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 06:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2299856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is the club closed?” The swimmer looked positively enormous from where Makoto still crouched, rooted to the sidewalk. Sousuke looked past him to the club, locked up for the night. “Tch. I was supposed to meet with Coach Sasabe tonight.”</p><p>The lowering sunlight was outlining the taller boy in gold, and Makoto realized he was staring. Can you even imagine what he’d look like in this light with no… Makoto shot to his feet. “A-ah?” He rubbed the back of his head and laughed apologetically. “He said something about meeting Amakata-sensei about recruiting new students. Want to get some coffee?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The coffee must be really good here

The thing was. The thing _was._ Well, the actual thing WAS…

The shoulders. It was those goddamn shoulders every time. It wasn’t the sea-green-blue eyes (though those were nice), and it wasn’t even his neck (although it was certainly long and… kind of sensuous). The legs were a bit of a distraction — Makoto was all about being honest — but only because they were _endless_.

Yamazaki Sousuke’s shoulders were gifts from god, and ever since he’d stopped hiding how he’d wrecked one of them, it was like he was… guarding them less? Makoto frowned. No, that wasn’t quite right. _I mean, it’s not like his shoulders were hidden before._ They’d definitely been on display at joint practices and competitions. No different from any of the other swimmers.

Well. Makoto cocked his head. Comparing Sousuke’s body to, say, Nitori’s was just downright unfair —

“Tachibana-senpai!”

Visions of broad, muscular shoulders went _poof!_ Makoto grinned and waved goodbye to the last Iwatobi Swimming Club student leaving the pool for the evening. He threw his bag over his shoulder, locking the double front doors behind him. The late afternoon sun was drenching everything in gold. It would be a pleasant walk home.

The thing was. The thing had to be… that Sousuke was less rigid in general lately. Everyone knew about the damaged right shoulder. _Maybe that’s it?_ Secrets, Makoto knew, had a way of tying people up inside. Maybe now that the secret was out, Sousuke was less tied up. Emotionally, Makoto added hastily to himself. Er. Not that Sousuke would be tied up in any other way either. Of course. _What the hell._  

It was the porn he’d found the other day in Haru’s room, that’s why he’d _lost control of his mind._

“Rin gave it to me,” Haru had said. As if it were the most casual thing! “Said we’d get new ideas.” Makoto had shrugged and offered a nervous laugh — like he always did when Haru said something he didn’t understand — and left it the hell alone.

Except for the past _week_ Makoto couldn’t get some of the more… possible… images out of his mind. And of course it had been the same week that Sousuke had started to hang around a bit more with Rin and everyone else. Showing off a dry sense of humor. Letting his blue eyes sparkle instead of glower. Moving without the stiffness and the severe carefulness.

“Urgh.” And for whatever reason, Makoto’s subconscious had noticed. And happily married Haru’s more vanilla porn with images of Sousuke. Sousuke laughing, Sousuke with his mouth open just _barely_ , Sousuke from behind, looking over the most amazingly toned, positively _built_ shoulders, right at Makoto, and sometimes _he didn’t have his jammers on…_

“AUGH.” Makoto grabbed his hair and sank down in a squat on the sidewalk. That was last night’s dream, and he had fought, _fought_ to keep his mind completely blank as he took care of himself in the shower this morning.

He could feel his blush deepening, along with a few… other growing sensations. It had just felt too wrong to jack off to… the thought of someone else… that you didn’t really know that well… okay, at all… who also happened to be roommates with your best friend’s boyfriend. The whole thing was downright disrespectful.

“Dammit, Haru,” Makoto breathed feelingly.

“Well, that makes two of us.”

Makoto lifted his head just a bit. A pair of very large trainers had stopped a couple feet in front of him. He looked up. And up.

Black hair. Sea-green-blue eyes. Serious brows, sarcastic smile, and a black-and-white Samezuka jacket stretched over shoulders broader than Makoto’s could ever hope to be.

“S-Sousuke!” Makoto gaped at him.

“Is the club closed?” The swimmer looked positively enormous from where Makoto still crouched, rooted to the sidewalk. Sousuke looked past him to the club, locked up for the night. “Tch. I was supposed to meet with Coach Sasabe tonight.”

The lowering sunlight was outlining the taller boy in gold, and Makoto realized he was staring. _Can you even imagine what he’d look like in this light with no…_ Makoto shot to his feet. “A-ah?” He rubbed the back of his head and laughed apologetically. “He said something about meeting Amakata-sensei about recruiting new students. Want to get some coffee?”

That was not at all how he’d meant to say it, and he rushed to gabble out a clarification, especially when Sousuke raised one of those very serious-looking brows. “No! I mean, well, Coach and Amakata-sensei are meeting at a coffee shop to talk, and I thought —” Makoto reached down for his bag to hide his red face “— maybe you’d like to have some coffee. While you were there. Trying to talk to him.”

Sousuke looked at him flatly. Then the faintest smirk crossed his lips, and Makoto was mesmerized. “Discussing recruitment in a coffee shop?” The Samezuka swimmer chuckled. “Sounds like Coach Sasabe wanted a date.”

 _Augh!_ Makoto started off at a fast walk. “The shop’s this way. They’re probably still there.”

It took a few embarrassment-filled moments of silence before Makoto heard Sousuke fall into step behind him.

“So did you lose something back there, Tachibana?”

 _Tachibana—?_ With slow dread, Makoto tried to remember if he’d called the tall boy Sousuke or Yamazaki. He never thought of him as Yamazaki. Especially not when Makoto was in the sh—  

“L-lose something? Nope. No, I was… just checking my bag.” Makoto picked up his pace. Fortunately, the shock of seeing the object of his thoughts appear _right the hell in front of him_ had caused his half-erection to retreat into oblivion.

“Mm.” Sousuke was quiet for a few seconds. “What were you cursing Nanase for?”

“Eh?! I’d never do that. I can’t remember. No reason.”

Makoto could feel Sousuke’s piercing stare. It was boring into the side of his slightly sweaty face. He couldn’t help it. He stole a look. Blue eyes regarded him narrowly. “The — the shop’s just right up there,” he stammered.

“Tachibana.”

Makoto stopped and tried to school his features into an expression of polite interest. “Hm?”

Sousuke folded his arms. Which of course was a thing of beauty and really pronounced his trapezius ( _good gracious, who am I, Gou? REI??_ ) even through the jacket. “Tachibana,” he said again, “I realize we’ve never really spoken before. But there’s no need to be so nervous.”

“S-saying it like that isn’t really helping, Sou — Yamazaki.” _That’s it, my brain’s not mine anymore. I’m done for._

Sousuke looked surprised and… maybe a little… hurt? “You _are_ nervous?”

“You _told_ me not to be nervous!”

“Tch.” Sousuke closed his eyes and scowled. “You looked like Nitori. I don’t bite, you know.” He looked back at Makoto, radiating challenge.

Makoto stared. _Goodness. He’s just… really bad at this._ Haru sucked at being sociable too, but this was different. Whereas Haru simply never tried to make anyone like him—

Sousuke offered a tense smile. “Let’s get that coffee, hm? I’m sure I’ll have to wait for Coach Sasabe to get done with his other meeting.”

Never in all his daydreams did Makoto imagine that Sousuke would actually _ask_ for his company. And, magically, instead of his nerves clanging together, a warm glow settled into his chest. Makoto grinned and started walking again.

“So I looked like Nitori, hm? I can’t say I’ve ever been told that before.”

“Ah! Well, I meant— Nitori can look kind of terrified. A lot. Ha, obviously, you don’t look like him. At all.” Sousuke rubbed the back of his neck, and Makoto melted.

“I promise I’m not terrified.” _Oh my god, I want to hug you, you need a hug, NO, Makoto, stoppit, not everyone needs a hug._

“Right! Of course not. Ahh — is this the place?”

“Yeah, it has really good —” Makoto’s mouth dropped open.

Amakata-sensei was standing just outside the shop, looking at the ground, her face an intense shade of red. Coach Sasabe stood right in front of her, his head lowered to whisper in her ear.

Sousuke grabbed Makoto’s wrist and yanked him around a corner. The boys leaned against a shop wall, their breaths a bit fast with adrenaline.

“Meeting to talk about recruiting, hm?” Sousuke whispered.

“That was a _date?!_ ” Makoto squeaked. Coach had always been a little… obvious in his attraction to Iwatobi High’s literature teacher, but Amakata-sensei was adept at shutting down his flirtations.

“He completely forgot we were supposed to meet tonight, didn’t he?” Sounding a bit outraged, Sousuke leaned over Makoto to peek at the couple.

Makoto knew he should shut his eyes, but Sousuke’s neck was right there. And one of those amazing shoulders was pressing into his chest — _the right one. I hope this isn’t hurting him,_ Makoto thought, a bit stupidly.

“Ne, Tachibana—” Sousuke looked back at him but cut off his sentence at the look on the other boy’s face. “Nervous again? I don’t think they saw us.”

Makoto watched helplessly as he saw his own hand reach up and cup Sousuke’s shoulder. Watched those beautiful blue eyes widen as his fingers traced the muscle underneath the jacket. “Be careful,” Makoto whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from Sousuke’s face ( _so so close_ ). “Don’t hurt yourself.”

Sousuke’s mouth fell open slightly. He turned, and Makoto realized he had the dark-haired boy definitely engulfed in a one-arm hug. Those serious eyes were devouring him.

Sousuke grabbed his Iwatobi jacket collar, and _this is it, I’m going to get my head bashed in and I am going to deserve it because WHAT are you doing, Makoto?!_

“I’ve always been really bad about that.” Sousuke’s voice was low. He lowered his head, and Makoto’s brain exploded. _Eh? What… is he…_

“I’ve never been good at knowing when...” Sousuke whispered, lips centimeters from Makoto’s mouth.

Pressing against those shoulders, Makoto closed the gap. Sousuke’s lips moved gently over his, and Makoto couldn’t stop a sigh. Kisses were so hard to imagine in daydreams, and this — Sousuke’s mouth opened a bit — was so much better than anything Makoto had…

A tongue licked lightly over his lower lip, and Makoto groaned. The taller boy kissed the corner of his mouth. And then his jaw. Sousuke sighed against his neck, and _oh more of that sound please._

Makoto felt hands, strong and large, slide up his chest under his jacket, and then there were the teeth nibbling at his neck. Sousuke pressed him against the wall, chest to chest, and — Makoto gulped — hip to hip. If the kisses had been sweetly exciting, this was downright _problematic_. This morning’s shower had been nothing compared to all of Sousuke pinning him to a wall.

To make things worse — _better?_ — Makoto could feel that they were both getting _noticeably_ excited. Which, well, the fact that Sousuke was obviously enjoying himself was making it incredibly difficult for Makoto to keep his hands from starting any more trouble. They probably only each had a few more seconds before walking into the coffee shop would be totally out of the question.

But then Sousuke raised his head for a rougher kiss, and Makoto found his own hands slipping around a trim waist.

“So… do you live far from here?”

The boys stilled against the wall. Coach Sasabe’s voice, usually loud and gruff, was tense and _far too close_.

Makoto and Sousuke froze in each other’s arms as the swim coach and the literature teacher passed by their terrible hiding spot. Amakata-sensei had her arm looped through his. “Not far,” she said with a light giggle.

When the couple was out of sight, Makoto let out a breath and wiped a hand over his face.

“Wow.” Sousuke breathed. “The coffee must be really good here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have *one* ONE stupid chapter left in my Okita/Kagura fanfic, but noooooo, I have to postpone that so I can write this silly SouMako nonsense that's completely unoriginal but gahhhhh these two need to fucking get together.
> 
> [@codango on Tumblr](http://codango.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
